valduggery
by Lilly Tagloffs
Summary: Skulduggery saw her and ran as if he could see a bullet right behind her.Valkyrie dodged him and he went stright into a pile of trhe most dirtiest bags which sat right next to most disgusting metal bins in the whole of Ireland this is my first ever fanfiction so please dont judge : enjoy


Billy Ray chuckled as painfully vanished into the soggy marsh land

sorroudy fired three golden bullet whilst driving his 1954 Bently round the corner

-Outside Valkyire's home town-

"ARRRGH" Skulduggery as he painfully the freshly carved symbols China has used to create facade. After he had with-drawn his new face, he pulled out his phone.

"hello,stranger," Valkyire said sarcastically as she answered the phone.

" No need for your sarcasm Val."

what. oh,sorry. i havern't heard from you in three weeks, i was starting to think that you had found new partner."

" Hahaha funny, i can just manage the one i've got now never mind a new one...Right i need you to meet me at th Hiberbian cinema in 20 minutes. " Skulduggery said

"Skulduggery, what's wrong?"

"just meet me at the cinema "

"ok but hten you've got to tell me" she said with a slight but of anger

Skulduggery quickly put away his phone whilst he was slowly looking up for he had just seen a white flash as it disappeared behind the local arcade centre.

"WHO'S THERE ?" he shouted ad he slowly floated towards the arcades, - skulduggery had prefured to fly scince abduction to the latest planet of the faceless ones- he saw it again, it rushed past him so fast he thought it was one of his hilutionations.

-meanwhile at Valkyire's house

"why does he want me to go now, now of all hours ?" she said questioning skulduggerys plan.

she walked over to her bedroom mirror all dressed in the elephants and little pink bunny pj's. she drew the symbol Skulduggery had shown her three years earlier on her mirror

Valkyrie sighed in relief ass she stepped away from the mirror. Her reflection slowly stepped out of the mirror whilst, Val wass changing in to her usual warm black clothing Ghastly had made sutable for her needs

"Right, if my parents come to check on me pretend to be asleep." she said qiuetly sothat her parents couldn't hear her.

"yes, i got it " replied the reflection.

" i'll go and be about two hours and three hours tops, now remember what i told you."

"Got it now go, have fun"

"hahaha funny"

Valkyrie followed her temptaion to walk over to the window and pretend to die and at the end of the fall all but a memory would remain and that is what happerned. she set of for the cinema

-with Skulduggery-

after ten minutes of searching for the white figure. Skulduggery decided to meet Valkyrie, for he had realised that he would be lateand he didn't like to admit it but it must have gave Valkyire abit of advantage to be late when everr she liked

Skulduggery pulled outside the cinema, just in time to se Valkyrie walking up the long abandoned sidewalk.

. . . . . .

Skulduggery saw her and ran as if he could see a bullet right behind dodged him and he went stright into a pile of trhe most dirtiest bags which sat right next to most disgusting metal bins in the whole of Ireland

"What was that for ?"he asked slightly confused.

"I thought you were going to attack me"

"And why would i do that? "

"i don't no i looked like you were"

He slowly got up and walked over her

"Does this really look i was going attack you?" he reachedkiss from Valkyire, whilst pressing the facade into action.

she kissed him back before she evern realised what she was going. All she could think about was the kiss that had tarkern place just over two weeks before when Caelan had kissed her after she had let him taste her blood

Skulduggery was the first to pull away, but not evern ten seconds later, he kissed her again the whole time Val was thinking of Caelan, his cold lips an d how she couldn't evern hear his heartbeat all these were just like Skulduggery, his lips cold from the night weather and no was the first to realise this wasn't her imagination, she stepped back and she could see the seriouseness look on his face. She decided that she had to ignore him and walk into the cinema

On the inside on the cinema was old movie poster fromthe ninety's. the screen flickered and what seemed on the screen was a brick wall, Valkyrie walked straight throught it like there was nothing there and entered Kensteble's medical appeared in the Hospital not evern five minutes later, witth his facade gone so she couldn't see the reaction of what she had just done on his face. Kenstable appeared as soon as Skulduggery entred the medical room.

"What brings you hear, another brocken bone, anything i will be able to fix?"he said pulling her into a medical room

"No, Skulduggery wanted me to meet himne hear so i did"

"Aw i see"

"Bu... " she hesitated trying not to tell him about what had happerned outside the building especially with Skulduggery walking in the room

"I see you like talking to him instead of me" he said slowly walking throught the door with his head slightly faced down

-Two hours later-

"skulduggery why didn't you tell me before?You could have been killed, plus what ever it is is still out there and you didn't evern bother to tell me" Valkyrie shouted at Skulduggery as they walked out of the cinema.

" I dont want to talk about it please just leave it?"

"fine but if anything else happerns you haveto tell me, promise

"Promise"

THE END


End file.
